


Closet Confessional

by evaunit0



Series: Disciplinary Issues [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, Galaxy Garrison, Hand Jobs, Hiccups, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Spanking, keith "make me" kogane, slight role-play mayhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Keith is a cadet notorious for being on any and every disciplinary list, and Shiro starts noticing it.





	

"Hold up, Cadet Kogane."

Keith stopped mid-step, and turned around stiffly, clutching his books closer to his chest. Of course the professor had something to settle. He just wanted to get out of class one day without speaking to his officers afterwards. They all sang the same tune. Every time.

_You're gifted - brilliant - you just need to apply yourself._

_A kid like you could go far. But you have to get there, first._

_You remind us of Shiro, when he first joined. And look at him now. That could be you, if you just settled down._

Keith didn't want to settle down.

He didn't want to be some poster child, either. All he wanted was a spaceship, a paycheck, and silence. If he had to go through years of flight school to get that, well, he'd make it work.

Really, Keith mostly wanted the silence. It wasn't like he sought out trouble, but he was some sort of magnet for it. He knew most students saw him as the charity case, or the loner who somehow makes the grade, but scowls the whole time. Not really the hero type. Not really the Shiro type. As for the insults, most of them were petty, with the occasional training tools or light equipment thrown on the ground for dramatics.

Except yesterday evening, when he had tackled a kid in the dormitory halls.

Keith got out of it with a couple of scraped knees and raw elbows, but the other kid ended up with a bruised cheek.

And in the morning, a messy face advertises a lot faster than the rumor someone tore up the star student's evaluation sheets and slipped them under his door. Like some omen.

And it sells better, too.

Keith sighed, and faced the officer - saluting to their feet - preparing for his disciplinary sentence. "Yes, sir."

"You're to come with me to receive your correctional advising."

Keith winced, lowering his salute. God, he hated how these guys talked. They always sounded so rehearsed. Recorded. Voicemail material. He blindly followed the instructor to the officer's lounge, where he was instructed to wait for his advisor.

He sat on a folding chair by the door, trying not to look up and acknowledge anyone, and especially not to see that students were gathering to peek at him through the open window. Keith cast a glance to the seemingly nonchalant crowd by the glass, all trying to look casual while spying. There were even fucking _cargo_ pilots staring. They weren't even in this wing of the garrison.

"Up, cadet."

Keith tried not to jump, instead raising a quick salute that he hoped conveyed some sort of dignity. He hated being caught off guard by these assholes.

"Cadet Kogane, this will be your instructor for the afternoon. Hopefully he can knock some sense into you, before you knock it out of someone else."

Keith wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he looked up at the officer beside his professor.

Immediately, he knew he had to be on the last level of tolerance before actual... action. Like expulsion.

Goddamn Takashi Shirogane. They had assigned _Shiro_ to whip his ass into shape.

What kind of karma.

Keith wished he were prepared, but he knew his surprise was clearly shown on his face. Too bad they had already made eye contact. Keith broke it with a long blink. He didn't need this guy thinking they had anything to talk about.

Shiro still continued, like it hadn't happened. "Nice to meet you, Cadet. I've heard a lot about you. At ease." Shiro stuck out his hand, smiling lopsidedly. Like he knew what Keith was thinking. Keith stared at the hand reached out to him.

Keith knew it was just formalities, but his tone made him instantly weak. Shiro's voice was controlling.

_And deep._

Keith tried not to swallow at that thought.

Ignoring himself think, Keith set his mouth in a line. "You too, Officer." Keith grabbed his hand, but neither began shaking. Keith could feel the sweat begin to settle under his gloves as he stood holding his hand for a fraction of a second. The officer beside them probably thought it was a power display, maybe a challenge, but Keith still saw that stupid grin on Shiro's face, and couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes.

You could practically feel his muscles just from looking at him.

_Okay, Keith, you are not going to get a crush on the most cheesy, ridiculous boy at the garrison. Not the one on the application pamphlets. Not the one on the dean's list. Not the one who's supposed to set you straight._

Finally, Shiro let go of his hand. He turned to the professor. "Thanks for bringing him down. I think we'll be fine from here." Shiro paused a minute to let the other officer walk away. He slowly turned to Keith. "Can I call you Keith? That's your first name, right?"

Keith resisted the urge to wipe his hand on his pants. Instead, he clenched a fist. "Uh, yeah. That's fine, sir."

Shiro smiled. Actually smiled. With teeth and everything. The boy looked like Hercules, even with his messy bangs and baby undercut hairs. Stop looking, Keith. "Thanks. You can call me Shiro. Still not used to the whole officer ranking, yet."

Keith shifted his books to his other hand, trying to stop it from shaking. Shiro held open the door to the lounge, gesturing for Keith to walk beside him. "Okay, the room's just down the hall; you can follow me. All we'll be doing is going over the violated handbook sections," Shiro winked at Keith. "I may have convinced them you don't need to copy the paragraphs by hand."

Logically, Keith knew he should say thank you.

But instead, Keith turned bright red because Shiro, the pilot prodigy, winked at him.

He only meant it as a joke. In context.

Keith still couldn't justify his whole face boiling.

"Thanks," Keith managed to mumble, just slightly off beat from the rest of the conversation.

"The least I could do. I heard the reports and, well. I can't believe everything the garrison throws at me." Shiro pulled a keycard out and swiped it to unlock the classroom. Keith was genuinely surprised.

_Maybe the poster boy isn't into all the brainwashed propaganda like I thought._

The classroom wasn't like one of the lecture halls - it was and older style room, with a white board on one end, a closet door, and only about ten desks scattered around. The tiles were turning a shade of beige, and only old garrison posters were pasted on the brick walls. It looked like a grade school room.

However, Shiro wasted no time. "Here, let's move two of these together." Keith watched him push two of the wooden desks together, metal legs scraping against the tile floor. Keith still awkwardly clung to his textbooks, not knowing if he'd start shaking without them. "If you'll take a seat and pull out your tablet, we can begin."

Keith watched Shiro lower his muscled torso into the confined seat, waiting for him to join. Keith wanted to laugh, but set his books on the ground and sat beside him to his right. Keith almost thought, This isn't so bad, until he had to restrain himself from coughing when Shiro stretched his arm out across the back of Keith's chair. Biting his lip, Keith gingerly sat up in his seat, desperately trying not to let his back touch the chair. He absently pulled up the school handbook on his tablet, placing it between them so they could both read it.

He really tried to ignore Shiro's arm accidentally brushing his back.

But he couldn't.

"Let's start with appearance and conduct. Section 2.1," Shiro said, without even looking at the screen. "I remember seeing reports of uniform violation?"

Keith huffed. "Yeah, I didn't put my coat on over my shirt again when heading back to the dorms after class. I didn't know you had to be in check regardless of class hours. Even in residential halls," Keith lied. Of course he knew that. But he wasn't about to start caring about his looks after some kid shoved him in the cafeteria and stained his jacket, though. If he folded the coat in his arms, he could hide the stain until he made it to the bathrooms.

Still, he had been out of uniform.

Shiro nodded. "It's a stickler, but you have to be professionally made in garrison attire at all times." He looked at Keith's chest and neck, smiling dimly. "I kinda miss the cadet uniforms. Not so many clasps and buttons as this one."

Keith nodded, like he cared. "At least they're not orange."

Shiro laughed, and Keith couldn't help but look at him. His eyes were creased into smiles as he met Keith's glance. Keith wanted to fidget in his seat, but made himself stay still. It was worth the extra seconds of Shiro's attention.

His eyes traveled down his neck again, and Keith almost shivered. "You should probably cinch that top clasp, you know. Just in case."

Keith felt himself grow red again. His nose was definitely pink. "No one's said anything about it yet, sir."

Shiro's smile slowly faded into a puzzled frown. "I just think your collar sticks out a little, Keith. An officer having a bad day may write that up."

Keith didn't know why he was being so defensive. He swallowed, trying to calm himself down. "It hurts my throat, sir. That's all."

Shiro immediately pulled out his tablet, and began typing. "I can look into a remeasure for you, if you want. They don't always get the sizes right the first time." He met Keith's eyes, and this time, Keith let him. It felt like a duel. "And you can call me Shiro, I'm serious."

Keith nodded again. "I don't need a refit, but thanks, sir."

Shiro slowly retracted his arm from around Keith's chair. Keith tried to pretend it didn't bother him.

Why did it?

Shiro sat up straighter, resting both arms in front of him on the desk. "You can stop calling me that, I'm serious."

Keith finally rested against the back of his chair. It was warm where Shiro's arm was. "What?"

"You don't have to call me 'sir.' I'm only a couple grades above you."

"You outrank me more than most professors," Keith argued. Keith stopped himself from saying, _You're an approved mission pilot. Not even half the faculty can claim that._

Shiro turned his torso in the small desk chair. "No, I want you to call me Shiro." His voice was far from displeasure, but Keith felt the urge to resist, anyway.

_Don't start a fight with a fucking garrison officer, of all people. Just call him Shiro._

"I will," Keith gritted his teeth.

" _Now_ , Cadet," Shiro braced his arm on Keith's desk, leaning towards him. While Shiro's face seemed firm, his voice came out in an edged tone. Keith shuddered, feeling his stomach drop.

"Make me, sir." Keith spat, moving his arms to lift himself out of the seat. He'd had enough, and he needed to get out of here before another fight broke out because of him.

Except, Shiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. He fell into his chair again, too easily.

Keith wouldn't meet his eyes again. He knew he'd go off. "Let go of me."

"Not if you're going to leave, Keith. You have to stay here."

Keith inhaled, trying to relax. "I said, let go of me, sir."

Shiro stood, rattling the small desk. Keith stood too. He still had Keith's wrist in his grasp, but it was loose.

Shiro's hand was slack enough that Keith could pull away. He knew Shiro would let him leave, too.

So why didn't he?

Instead, Shiro slowly let go of Keith's wrist, and took a step away from the desk. "Sorry. There. I was out of line. You can go, Cadet. I apologize for ending our session early."

Keith put his hand against the desk top to hold himself. He's reading your face. He knows what you're thinking. He's getting you to play along with him. Keith wanted to yell at Shiro, punch him, even, but instead decided to leave. Simple. After a moment of breathing, Keith took a single step towards the door.

Still, Keith paused beside Shiro.

He had to at least thank him. He was an officer who argued for him. That hadn't happened before.

"Thanks for getting me out of all the writing," Keith mumbled, shifting his feet. "And thanks for trusting me." Impulsively, Keith stuck out his hand again. It seemed the adult thing to shake someone's hand after something like this. Maybe Keith could avoid arguments by shaking more hands. Probably not.

But Shiro didn't take his hand. Instead, he turned to face Keith completely, towering a good five inches above him. Keith unconsciously looked up, confused with Shiro's clear eyes.

"Nobody's ever tried to fight me, Cadet." Shiro was silent for a moment, then offered a quick laugh. "Especially trying to fight me on being their friend."

Keith lowered his hand. His face felt hot again, but he kept the eye contact. He could do that for this once. "I'm not fighting you. I'm avoiding fighting you."

"Keith - is it okay if I still call you that?" Shiro held Keith's gaze, an eyebrow ready to pop. Goddamn, Keith felt mushy.

"Yeah, I don't care." Keith felt his chest thump. So maybe he liked Shiro saying his name. I'm sure everyone does.

"Keith, I wouldn't fight you. I mean, I couldn't because I'm an officer, but I wouldn't because I know I'd lose." Shiro's grin was out of control, making Keith feel dizzy. Not to mention the eyes. They were so calm. And concentrated.

On Keith.

_Focus._

"I didn't think someone could be so skilled and also so," Shiro paused, stifling his grin for a soft smile. "Rowdy."

Keith felt his cheeks flame. "Yeah, well, I didn't think someone could be such a poster child and still have a personality. So thanks."

"Keith," Shiro reached his arm out and put it on Keith's shoulder. "I'm serious. I've heard about you this whole semester, and I really admire you. You've done so much in such a short amount of time, achieving garrison records and still somehow falling on their disciplinary list. You've got everyone's eyes on you for every reason. You're a piece of work, Keith."

Keith closed his eyes. Shiro was so close. And his voice had dropped, low. Keith knew what this was. He didn't have to admit it, though. Still, he was close enough for Keith to smell the garrison shampoo on him. And the hand on his shoulder was so heavy, so warm.

Keith wished it would push him onto his knees.

Instead, Keith felt Shiro's other hand cup the side of his face, gently finding its way into his hair.

Keith let out a little moan before he could stop himself.

It was quiet for a moment - the heat of Shiro's hand becoming almost unbearable - and Keith felt himself start getting hard.

Shiro is fucking cradling you.

"I've kinda had a crush on you, you know." Shiro's voice comes out so soft Keith didn't believe he had heard it, but he felt the breath on his eyes. His legs felt like they were going to give out, so Keith tried to take a stabling step. Except, his shins knocked into Shiro's legs, and Keith felt Shiro's knee bent between his legs. Which didn't help his hard on.

Keith couldn't help but grind once, hoping Shiro wouldn't notice.

This time, Shiro groaned. "I didn't know what to do about it. You just looked perfect and I could never talk to you."

Keith hissed as he lowered himself off his tip-toes, feeling his dick rub against Shiro's leg again. Instinctively, Keith reached out to grab at Shiro's neck, but could hardly reach, even with the older boy's knees bent.

"God," Keith panted into Shiro's ear, "You're the fucking star of the garrison; you had me wanting to kick your ass and then kiss it since I saw you."

"Really?" Shiro huffed into Keith's ear, slowly sliding his hands down to rest at Keith's waist. "Please don't fuck around-"

Keith shuddered at Shiro cursing. "No, I'm serious. I had to keep telling myself you were off-limits to even think about."

Shiro gripped Keith's waist, pulling him flush against him. "I'm here now."

"We're in a classroom."

A beat. Then, "There's a closet."

Keith didn't even hesitate. "Carry me, then."

Shiro didn't wait, either. He scooped Keith up and easily held him in the crook of one arm while he opened the closet door, keeping the lights off.

Keith huffed as the door shut, encasing them in darkness. He felt Shiro start to shift him in his arms, but Keith squirmed.

"What is it?" Shiro said, muffled into Keith's neck.

"In my back pocket - turn my phone's flashlight on dim," Keith paused for a second. "I want to see you."

He felt Shiro's smile against his skin the same moment his hands slid over Keith's ass, groping him until he finally set the phone's low light on a nearby shelf.

In the dim lighting, Keith could just make out Shiro's form - but his face was so close that he could even see his pupils, fully blown.

"Hey," Keith said softly, moving in Shiro's hold. "You can set me down, if you want."

Shiro shook his head. "I'm never letting you go now," Shiro leaned into Keith's ear. "I dreamed about kissing you in simulation pod, once, holding you like this."

 _Whoa, shit._ Keith felt his dick pressed against the zipper of his pants, and rutted into Shiro's stomach. Shiro grabbed his ass tighter, kneading his knuckles in circles. Surprised, Keith yelped. He heard Shiro's laugh and blushed - he couldn't believe he was being controlled so easily. Still, Keith decided wasn't going to let himself be outdone.

He squeezed Shiro's hips tighter with his legs, earning a stifled moan from Shiro. Slipping his hands underneath the fold of Shiro's jacket, he scratched gently against the soft skin of his chest. Shiro's heartbeat was racketing - and Keith knew he was winning again. "I thought about sucking you off while you were helping out in one of my lecture classes," The choking noise from Shiro wasn't enough. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, pulling him down. "And I got off on it afterwards in my dorm."  
Shiro closed his eyes, looking overwhelmed and shaky. "Jesus, Keith, you can't say that." His voice came out hoarse. "I'll drop you."

"Mhmm," Keith licked his lips, "I didn't know you're that weak, _sir_."

"You're real stubborn, you know that?" Keith felt Shiro's hands crawl under his shirt, his fingers cool against his sweating skin. "If you want to call me that, you better do it properly." Shiro's voice settled into a low growl.

"Sure," Keith scoffed.

"Excuse me, _Cadet_?" Shiro's voice settled, icily, and Keith shivered. God, he wasn't into this, was he? He could feel Shiro's voice rumble against him. He felt Shiro's dick press up into him. God, was Shiro into this? "What did you say?"

"Y-yes sir," Keith said, barely managing to concentrate with Shiro rubbing circles into his ass again. Okay, Keith was definitely into that.

"You know what happens to cadets who don't respect their officers?" Shiro slowly began letting Keith down, and Keith had to resist the urge to try and climb Shiro like a tree. As his feet hit the ground, Shiro pushed him against the shelf with his face towards the wall. Oh shit.

Keith realized he hadn't responded. Shakily, Keith breathed, "What, sir?" Just as he felt Shiro's hands wrap around his waist, slowly unclasping his uniform to the neck. The jacket peeled off, and Shiro grabbed Keith's ass again, thrusting once into him. Even with both their pants still on, Keith felt how big Shiro was, and started shaking.

"They get punished," Shiro whispered, before bending down to bit Keith's earlobe. It was distracting and dizzying - as in, Keith didn't even notice Shiro had Keith's belt undone, and was pushing his pants and underwear down.

Keith couldn't help but whine. Even though his back was to Shiro, the idea of him looking at his ass naked made him flush, cock bobbing when he heard Shiro's heavy breathing. He felt Shiro come up behind him, surprised when he still felt him clothed, but even more shocked when Shiro began rutting his dick into his ass. Keith felt overwhelmed - precum was starting to drip down his dick, and fall onto one of the lower shelves. It was embarrassing that he was already making a mess.

Keith groaned, arcing his back into Shiro's hold as he felt the other boy slide his hands up his sides and settle on his neck.

"Is this okay?" Shiro whispered, and Keith couldn't do anything but nod.

"What was that?" Shiro's grip on his throat tightened a fraction more. "How are you supposed to answer me, Cadet?"

Keith felt betrayed by the long moan that came out instead of words. His dick was starting to hurt with how hard he was, and he couldn't focus on Shiro's words coherently. "Yessir," Keith slurred, hoping Shiro could hear.

Shiro violently started to suck on Keith's neck, scraping his teeth against the tender spots left by his fingers. Shiro's voice came out in a growl. "Maybe if I mark you up enough, you'll button up your collar like you should, Cadet."

Keith moaned as Shiro started on a new hickey. His voice was breathy, and he was starting to get lightheaded. "I won't hide it. I want people to see what you did to me, sir."

"Good boy," Shiro said, and Keith melted.

Shiro gave one last kiss to his neck before wrapping his hands around Keith’s wrists, easily circling them. The vent blew cold air on Keith’s neck, still wet with kisses, and he shivered as Shiro firmly pressed his hands onto a metal shelf. “Keep them here and don’t move them.”

“Yes sir,” Keith said, shifting his weight on his feet as he felt Shiro step away from him. He whined a little, hopefully small enough that Shiro couldn’t even hear. He still heard Shiro’s laugh – the same time as he heard Shiro’s belt unbuckle. Keith heard the soft thud of heavy fabric hitting the ground, and suddenly Shiro’s chest was pressed against his back again.

“Still okay, Keith?” Shiro whispered, and Keith knew he was just as fucked as him.

Keith almost nodded again, but caught himself. “Yes sir,” _God, he’s already training you._

_Too bad you like it._

Shiro’s body left his again, and Keith couldn’t help but arch a fraction towards him. Shiro reached for something off the ground while he murmured, “You’re playing nice now, Cadet, but how many times have you been in that office?”

Keith tried to count. He honestly couldn’t. “I don’t know, sir. I’m so sorry.” Something cool and smooth was dragged down his spine all the way to his ass. Keith lost all thoughts as the leather was gently pressed against him, with Shiro leaning in once more.

“I think bad boys get spankings, right, Cadet?” There was a pause before Shiro took the belt off his skin and put his hand in Keith’s hair, turning his head to meet eyes. “Keith?”

Keith knew Shiro sounded wrecked, but looking at his spiky hair mused out of its comb, the flush high on his cheeks, and his open mouth practically panting out Keith’s name, Keith could hardly function.

Keith almost moved his arms to touch Shiro. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed. His voice came out shaky, but Keith knew what he wanted. “Sir, I think I should get three. For the uniform, the fight, and for disobeying you.”

Shiro was quiet for a moment after that, and Keith turned to look at his face again, but all he saw was Shiro biting his right hand, and his left hand – Oh my god.

Keith’s hands slipped from where he was bracing himself, but he caught the ledge before he could fall.

Shiro was touching himself. Shiro was jerking himself off to Keith, and Keith had seen his dick. _Oh my god._

Keith seriously needed someone to touch him now, or he’d die.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Shiro’s voice crack over his pounding heartbeat. “I couldn’t help it; you’re making me lose my mind.”

Keith moaned at the praise, feeling heat course through his chest. “Sir, please-” Keith was almost too shy to ask, before he heard another groan from Shiro. “C-can you touch me with the same hand?”

He felt Shiro’s mouth on his back, and his arms wrapping around his sides. Shiro was sweating enough that their skin began to stick where it touched. “Mmmhh. I can,” Shiro sounded drunk, lazily working his hands down Keith’s front while kissing his shoulder blades. Keith could hardly feel anything he was so antsy, until finally Shiro’s fist curled around his cock, stroking it slowly.

Keith immediately cried out, followed by a loud hiccup as Shiro’s dick slid between his spread legs, rubbing against his balls. Shiro’s hand was still warm from touching himself, and Keith lost control of his mouth as a slew of moans poured from his throat, interrupted by intervals of hiccups.

Shiro’s laugh was deep, rumbling against the back of his neck. “Baby’s got hiccups,” _Baby_ , He teased. A joke.

Except that it did horrible things to Keith.

Like make him completely turn around, grab Shiro’s neck, and pull him into a fighting kiss. Shiro grappled at Keith once more, trying to lift him, but Keith wasn’t going to break away even for a moment. Finally, Keith made a fist in Shiro’s hair and pulled him down so he could reach his neck. “Hope you remember to button up, _sir_.” Keith bit hard into Shiro’s skin – hard enough that Shiro gasped, throwing his head back as Keith sucked.

“Keith – _oh god_ – baby, don’t stop-”

Keith’s hiccups were still bubbling up, but he moaned through them, feeling Shiro’s hands on his dick again, pumping fast, knowing he’s about to come.

“I’m about to come, S-s-” Keith could hardly breathe enough air in to force the words out, almost letting Shiro’s name spill.

Just like that, though, Shiro’s hands were off him completely, and a growl worked its way to the officer’s throat. Shiro looked down at Keith, still breathless, his cock hard and red and pretty-

And he smiled.

_Oh fuck._

“You still can’t behave yourself, can you, Cadet?” Shiro’s voice was strong, but Keith could only notice that his officer was just as hard as him, precum leaking out of his slit, and Keith couldn’t stop staring. He could feel Shiro’s eyes wait for his attention. _Maybe he’d force him to suck his dick._ Keith felt his eyes droop and his mouth start watering just thinking about it. _Or maybe Keith would beg to. On his knees._

Shiro’s fist curled tightly in Keith’s hair, pulling him back to attention. “You’re still getting spanked, baby. And you better not come yet. Don’t be a bad boy.”

“Yes sir,” Keith swallowed around the words, hearing the pet name echo in his ears.

Shiro spun Keith around, picking up the folded belt. He didn’t waste time and let Keith open his mouth again. “Count them out for me, baby.”

The first blow felt hollow, and Keith counted “One.”

The second felt hot, and Keith had to bite his lip. “Two.”

The third made his eyes well, and Keith distantly told himself to choke out, “Three.”

After the last hit, Keith felt Shiro turn his body, holding his torso with one arm and rubbing circles into the raw skin. The soothing motion put Keith in a trance.

“Good job, baby. Do you wanna come?” Shiro’s voice made Keith nestle into his chest, nodding.

Absently, he heard himself mumble, “I wanted to suck you off.”

Keith could hear Shiro’s breath catch in his lungs before an airy laugh came out. “Some other time, okay, Keith?”

Keith dully nodded again, hiccup muffled into Shiro’s chest as he wrapped his hand around both their dicks, pressing them together until precum was streaking down each other’s skin. Keith looked, almost in a daze, at the size difference between them and wondered if Shiro wanted to fuck him. And if he wanted Keith on top of him or under him during it. And where they’d do it.

Keith came right after that, shortly followed by a gasping Shiro.

As they were cleaning up, Keith handed Shiro back his belt where it had dropped. He was already ready to leave, and Shiro still looked winded, standing with only his underwear on. Shiro looked up at him and flashed a stupidly cute grin. “See you Tuesday, Keith?”

He took the belt and set it aside on the shelf as Keith shifted his feet. Still uncertain. Maybe it wouldn’t be right, after all this.

Whatever. “See you then, Shiro.” Keith blushed as he blurted the name from his mouth, and he fled out the door before Shiro could register anything.

As Keith made his way back to his dorm, he couldn't help but wonder, _Is it more of a felony to get caught in the officers’ wing looking for someone’s room number, or sneaking into their longue to drop off a note in someone's mailbox?_ And more importantly, _Which would get more of Shiro's attention?_

**Author's Note:**

> surprised i made no in the closet jokes even tho i wrote this at 2am lmao. also please send me sheith prompts on my tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
